


It's Mine

by Sindra_Falcone



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Suggestive Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindra_Falcone/pseuds/Sindra_Falcone
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./You
Kudos: 11





	It's Mine

“Oh come on, jagiya!” your boyfriend, Seung Hyun whined. “I only want a little bit.”

You laughed, taking another long lick of your ice cream cone to tease him. The two of you, along with his 4 other band-mates were on a long-awaited vacation to Jeju. You’d spent most of the morning sightseeing before heading to the beach for some fun. On the way there, you’d stopped at an ice cream stand for a treat & Seung Hyun had already devoured his.

“No way!” you giggled, twisting away from him so he couldn’t reach your ice cream. “I licked it, so it’s mine.”

You noticed the way that one of his eyebrows quirked up in that silly, yet sexy way that never failed to make your knees weak.

“Hmmmm… is that the way it works then?” he asked.

“Yup.” you nodded. “That’s the rule.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Around an hour later, the guys decided that they wanted to play some volleyball.

“___________-ah can be on the team with me and Jiyong!” Seungri shouted as he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the net.

The next thing you knew, you felt Seung Hyuns strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you back to him & out of the maknae’s grasp.

“No…” his voice rumbled, tickling your neck. “I licked it, so it’s mine.”

You felt yourself blush as Daesung, Youngbae and Jiyong immediately burst into laughter. Seungri however just stood there looking confused.

“I don’t get it…”

“Come on, Seungri-ah.” Youngbae said through his laughter. “Leave the lovebirds alone. We’ll just play doubles.”

As you and Seung Huyn sat back down to watch, he settled you into his lap. After watching the others for a while, you began to get bored and leaned over to whisper in your boyfriends ear.

“You know… I’m not entirely sure how long a claim of ownership made by licking is valid.” you said quietly. “It’s been a while since you licked me.You might need to renew it as soon as possible.”

“Oh really?” he asked dryly, knowing exactly what you were hinting at. “In that case…”

Before you had time to get away, his arms wrapped around you like a vice & he licked a long stripe all the way up your neck and across your cheek.

“Ick!” you yelled, squirming in his lap as you attempted to escape. “Seung Hyun-ah, that is not what I meant!”

“I know what you meant, jagi.” he breathed quietly in your ear, making you shiver. “And I plan on remedying that… just as soon as we get back to the hotel. That was just payback for not sharing your ice cream with me.”


End file.
